


My Collection of Creepy

by Fadedmon2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Creepy Narrator, Gen, Kidnapping, Obsession, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to keep adding to this as these come to me. This is my first attempt at horror. So I hope it goes well. <br/>A collection of creepy stories I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shayla Is My Bestfriend

Shayla is my best-friend. We play together all the time. She likes to play hide and seek. She hides and I seek. She always screams when I find her. It makes me laugh.  
Shayla is my best-friend. We play together all the time. She likes to play tag. She runs really fast. Sometimes I am out of breath when I catch her. She always gives me a dirty look when I tag her.  
Shayla is my best-friend. We play together all the time. She like to play treasure hunt. She will hide things and I will have to find them. One time she hid rock. It was silly, but I found it and she stuck her tongue out at me.  
Shayla is my best-friend. We play together all the time. She likes to play doctor. She always wants to be my patient. Today I performed an amputation. She cried. It made me sad. So we don’t play doctor anymore.  
Shayla is my best-friend. We play together all the time. She likes to play telephone. She whispered something in my ear. So I whispered something in hers. She looked at me and cried again. It made me sad.  
Shayla is my best-friend. She doesn’t want to play anymore. I don’t like that she doesn’t want to play. It hurts my feelings. It makes me sad.  
Shayla is my best-friend. She doesn’t like me anymore. I don’t like that she doesn’t like me anymore. It hurts my feelings. It makes me mad.  
Shayla is my best-friend. She doesn’t hide anymore. It’s no fun when she doesn’t hide.  
Shayla is my best-friend. She doesn’t run anymore. She says her leg hurts. I don’t like that.  
Shayla is my best-friend. She doesn’t hide things anymore. She says there is no point. That I find them every time anyway. This makes me smile.  
Shayla is my best-friend. She likes to play doctor now. She says it helps her forget. She laughs too. I like this.  
Shayla is my best-friend. She likes to sit and watch the bugs crawl on the wall. She looks at me and smiles. I like this.  
Shayla is my best-friend. She takes my knife and stabs it into her throat. I don’t like this. She lays down on the floor and smiles. I can’t play with her anymore. This makes me mad.  
I unlock her shackles and wrap her in my arms. “One last game of hide and seek Shayla.” I say as I toss her down the well.  
Dorthey is my new best-friend. We play together all the time.


	2. Edith Ran Away Today

Edith ran away today.   
It was so sad. Her mother cried for hours when she found out. Her father was not very happy either. They were drinking coffee at our kitchen table with my parents when I walked in the door.  
“Jeremy. Have you seen Edith?” they asked  
I set my book bag on the floor and shook my head “Not since this morning.” I said  
“So she was at school then?” they asked  
“Ya. I think so. I mean she got on the bus then she got off at school. Why?”   
“She hasn’t come home. She always comes home at 3pm sharp. She’s never late.” her mother says panicked  
My parents and her husband gather around her to console her. I grab and apple and bite into it.  
“Maybe she’s at a friend’s house.” I say taking another bite  
“She would have called.” she protests  
“I can go look for her, if you want?” I suggest  
“Okay son. We’re going to call the police soon. If you find her please let us know.” 

It’s getting colder outside. I pull my jacket around me tighter and cross my arms. Kicking my sneakers in the wet leaves. It’s been two day since Edith ran away. The police are still looking for her. I balance on a rotting log and jump off into the wet leaves on the ground. It’s been two days since I went looking for Edith too. I didn’t find her. Her parents are very worried. I can see her mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking something from a bottle. Her father is yelling and throwing things. No wonder Edith ran away. I think to myself as I kick some more leaves. 

The police came by today. They asked me a bunch of questions about Edith and her family. Mainly her parents. If she talked about abuse. Or if she ever mentioned wanting to run away. I tell them we never really spoke much. We would wait at the bus stop together but that was about it. They leave and I pull out my math homework. A few hours later my mom calls me downstairs for supper. Fried chicken and mashed potatoes. My favorite. Supper is quiet except for Edith’s parents screaming next door. My parents try to ignore the screaming, but then we all hear a loud gunshot. My parents run to the window. I can’t see anything. My father tells me to go upstairs and stay there. My mother dials the police.

It’s been a month since Edith ran away. Her father was arrested today. Her mom is on life support in the hospital after he shot her. I can hear him screaming as they drag him to the patrol vehicle.  
“I didn’t kill my daughter!” he repeats it over and over

It’s getting much colder it’s almost November now. Edith ran away two months ago and no one is looking anymore. Six days ago a hunter found Edith’s decomposing body behind her house. The police say she was killed ten feet from her bedroom window. My parents are scared and disgusted, that Edith’s father could do something like that to his own daughter. They won’t give me details, but I know what pedophile means. 

The police have closed Edith’s case and charged her father with murder. He is going to the electric chair. He still says he’s innocent. 

And he’s right. 

It’s been a year since Edith ran away from me and I made sure she never would again.


	3. Why I Won't Eat Chocolate

So you know how there’s different flavored chocolates. Like raspberry chocolate and orange chocolate. I use to eat chocolate all the time. I was a heavy kid, but I wouldn’t give chocolate up for all the tea in China. That changed when I turned ten however. Halloween actually. I use to get three huge grocery bags full of candy on Halloween. I would hit every house in our small town. Knock on every door. Even the old folks home and the pharmacy. My mom would get so mad at me when she’d see how much candy I brought home. Of course it would go up where I couldn’t have it and I’d have to sneak pieces when she was distracted. I was good at sneaking. She hardly ever caught me. I would stash some candy in my costume before I handed over my findings to her. Then creep up to my room and gorge out on the candy I had hidden. I always had a lots of tootsie rolls and there was never a shortage of candy corn. But my favorite was the little chocolate medallions, the flavored ones. I could never find them in the stores though. Sure the chocolate medallions were there, but never the flavored ones I’d find in my bags on Halloween night. Truth be told I never paid attention to the people handing out candy. Just that I got plenty then it was off to another house to get more. But I loved those flavored medallions.   
I had unwrapped a medallion and shoved the whole thing in my mouth ,chewing when I felt a crack and pain shot through my jaw. I raced to my bathroom and spit into the sink. The chocolate saliva and blood mixed making a rather nasty scene against the white porcelain. I thought I broke my tooth, until I looked in the mirror. All my teeth were still there. The inside of my cheek was a bit bloody, but nothing serious. So it was odd that there was a tooth in the chocolate mess. I picked it up and examined it carefully. It was just a normal tooth. Nothing special. No cavities. No yellow plaque. What bothered me was it was in my chocolate medallion. How had it got there? I decided to flush the tooth and brush my own teeth. Then I went to bed.

Thanksgiving was only three days away and I was on a school break when I was watching a television program. Right in the middle of my favorite tv show a news broadcast came on.

“We apologize for interrupting your regular scheduled programming. Today is a sad day for Hawthorn, Iowa. Police have apprehended a suspect in the disappearances of twenty six missing children. Hellan Morthon a 54 year old spinster woman was arrested today. When an anonymous tip led police to her doorstep with a warrant. In her kitchen police found evidence of ghastly murders. For the protection of our younger viewers we recommend that children leave the room or change the channel.” the reporter walked through the living room into the kitchen where there was a meat grinder and several bloody tools. What looked like blood was all over the counter-top and on the walls. The camera panned around and the reporter stood in the middle of the kitchen. “Police believe that Miss Morthon disposed of the missing children by cooking them into different foods. This discovery was made a few weeks prior when people were flooding the police call lines with incidents of finding human bones in candy.” I froze feeling my stomach turn. The reporter picked up a candy medallion out of a bowl of them. Then turned to the camera. “These medallions had been distributed to all of the complainants.”   
I shut off the tv and ran to bathroom unable to hold in my vomit. 

My mom was confused when I said to trow out all the candy and that I never wanted it ever again. She thought I was joking. I lost allot of weight after the Fall of ‘96. 

So you know those flavored chocolates, be careful.


End file.
